possibly maybe
by Carmie-chan
Summary: In between shy smiles, unspoken words, and chaste kisses; they fell in love. For SasuSaku Month. AU


**note:** for sasusaku_month on LJ

**prompt:** 'Possibly Maybe' by Bjork

**disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>possibly maybe<strong>

…

..

.

_Paint me in your sunshine__  
><em>_Wake my sleepy eyes__  
><em>_Round me in your comfort__  
><em>_Stay with me for all of time_

.

..

…

"Mou, Sasuke-kun! You're so mean."

A tall, dark-haired boy rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Tch. You're just short."

He continued to dangle a bright green notebook in front of the petite girl, swinging it back and forth in mockery.

The pinkette jumped in an attempt to retrieve the book. Her fingertips scraped against the cover, but were unable to get a firm grip on the spiral. She jumped once more. And another. And another. And each time, she…

—failed.

Sakura crossed her arms over chest and huffed, "Loser."

"Hn."

The girl's temper flared and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She turned around and punched the boy in the gut.

"You—(punch)—cruel—(punch)—arrogant—(punch)—_bastard_!"

Sasuke dropped the notebook and raised his arms up to shield his body from her attacks. "Dammit, woman. Stop punching me."

Sakura stopped punching the taller boy and retrieved her notebook from the ground. She then winked, stuck out her tongue, and held a peace sign out in victory.

"Ha!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Whatever," and smirked, "You're still a midget."

"I'M GOING TO PUMMEL YOU—"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're a bastard, you know that?"<em>

"…"

"_But I love you, anyways!"_

"_Hn."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura looked up to her companion and grinned, "Margaritas, tomorrow?"

Sasuke grimmaced, "They're for _my_ class. Your class already had a Cinco de Mayo party."

The pink haired girl pouted her lip, "B-but Sasuke-kun," she said as her lip quivered, "You're my bestest, best friend EVER!"

She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Ever."

The boy rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Fine."

Sakura pumped her fist in the air, "We're gonna get trashed!"

Sasuke groaned in aggravation, "They're _virgin_ margaritas, Sak—"

But the girl had already left, and was skipping merrily down the hallway.

…

…

…

The petite girl with rosy pink locks stood up on her tippy-toes and scanned the cafeteria in search of a certain male. She glanced from left to right until her eyes zeroed in on a subject.

Sakura ran up and embraced the stoic male, "Hey Sasucakes! Where's my margarita?" she greeted, pronouncing the last word with a Spanish accent.

Sasuke slowly pried her arms off his body, "Listen Sak—"

The girl tilted her head up and put a finger to her chin, "I wonder what flavor you brought…"

"There is no more."

Sakura continued to ramble on, "I can't wait to—wait. W-what?"

The dark-haired male sighed, "I went to go get something and when I came back to the classroom, the bottle was gone. Someone probably took it, or it ran out and got thrown away."

Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Oh. _Oh_."

She put on a fake smile and looked up, "Well that's okay, there's always next time right?"

The boy remained unmoving, "Yeah…"

…

…

…

The next day, Sakura came to school and found a lime-green bottle sitting inside her locker. A red ribbon had been tied around the container along with a note:

_Sakura—_

_Don't drink it all today. You'll get hyper. _

_You're annoying when you're hyper._

_-S.U._

The girl traced her finger around the small, neat lettering on the note and smiled.

_Sasuke-kun_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! TAG! YOU'RE IT!"<em>

"_I told you not to drink it all."_

"_I didn't—hey, look! A butterfly!"_

_Glare._

"_Oh, _okay_. Maybe I lied."_

_Sigh._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The girl waved her hands around frantically, "Okay, okay! _Slow down_!"

Sasuke looked down, unimpressed.

Sakura continued scribbling down notes on her sheet music, furiously etching the graphite onto the paper. She paused and looked up, "Alright, go on."

The boy opened his mouth and spoke in monotone, "D, G, F#, A, B."

The pinkette drew one final stroke and set down her pencil, "Okay! Done!"

"Took you long enough."

Sakura punched Sasuke's arm playfully, "Oh, shut up."

Sasuke gave her a disbelieving look, "You're in _band_ and you still can't read music."

She put her hands on her hips and sneered, "Well excuse _me_, Mr. Musical-prodigy-since-I-was-six."

"Che, it's not that hard. Plus, your trumpet is easy to play." He then proceeded to take her instrument and put his mouthpiece on it. He buzzed into it and out came a melodious symphony of notes.

Sakura pulled at her hair in frustration, "Ugh! This is exactly what I mean!" she frowned and quickly tore the instrument from his possession.

The dark-haired male clutched his mouth in pain, "Ow."

The girl widened her eyes in shock and covered her mouth, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

She gently placed her hands on top of his and moved them away from his mouth. She tilted his head up a bit to better examine his injury.

"There's no blood, so you're not bleeding," she leaned in closer, "Your teeth don't _look _damaged…"

"Sakura, I'm fine."

The girl tightly embraced the boy, burying her head in his chest, "I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, _so_, sorry!"

The boy remained stunned for a moment, unsure of what to do. He awkwardly patted the top of her head, but slowly returned the hug, "I'm fine."

She snuggled deeper into his chest, breathing in his scent, "I'm _sorry_."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Just because you play the French horn does <em>NOT _make you better than everyone else."_

"_Tch. Of course it does."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The pinkette stood in front of the sitting boy and pointed at his French horn, "I'm going to name your instrument Quinn."

The boy narrowed his eyes slightly, "What the hell, Sakura?"

The girl beamed brightly, "I'm naming all the instruments in the band after Glee characters!"

Sasuke frowned, "Why?"

Sakura waved him off nonchalantly, "Cause I love Glee, silly. Duh!" She picked up her trumpet and held it in front of him, "Meet Sunshine!"

Sasuke pushed Sakura's instrument away from him, "Go sit down behind your stand."

She stuck her tongue out, "You're just grumpy because your instrument's a whore."

He spluttered, "W-WHAT?"

"Puck over there—," she pointed at Kiba's trumpet, "—got Quinn preggers. She'll give birth to a trumpet-horn hybrid and you'll have yourself a mellophone."

Sasuke grunted in irritation, "You're annoying."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Meet Sunshine 2.0!"<em>

"_What happened to version one?"_

"_Uh…. funny story really. I kind of, um, broke her."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sasuke sat on the rooftop of the school building, lightly fingering the valves on his horn and blowing out a melodious tune.

The sun was setting; coloring the sky in hues of orange, pink, red, and the smallest flicker of purple. The school building was high enough to see nearly the whole city in one, breathtakingly beautiful sight. Few knew of this viewing spot, and even fewer ventured up.

Sakura sat a few feet away from the Uchiha. Her legs were crossed and she was facing a large canvas propped against a miniature easel. She dipped her paintbrush into orange paint and pressed it onto the canvas, stroking lines into the unmarked plane.

The symphonic string of notes ceased for a moment. The girl, confused at the sudden withdrawal of music, looked over to the boy.

She tilted her head. _Why did you stop playing?_

The boy glanced over, his eyes speaking his curiosity. _What are you painting?_

Sakura giggled and stuck her tongue out. _It's a secret!_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and resumed playing. _Whatever._

The girl proceeded to paint as the boy continued to play, and the sky dimmed.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>possibly maybe<em>_, probably—_

_love._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura yawned in boredom, covering her hand over her mouth. She glanced over to the dark-haired male and was surprised to see the usually studious Sasuke, doodling at the edges of his notebook.

She nudged her elbow into his ribcage, earning a harsh glare from him.

She smiled and took his notebook, scribbling down a message.

_**I'm bored.**_

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance, but nonetheless wrote back.

_So?_

Sakura grinned and took the notebook.

_**We should do something! Let's play a game!**_

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and spoke in a low voice, "No."

The girl whispered back, "Come on, you need to lighten up!"

"No."

"You know what would help? You should get a dog."

The Uchiha scowled deeper, "How would that—"

But Sakura interrupted him, "I know! You should get a shih-poo."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in mild confusion, "Did you just say…"

The girl continued to whisper animatedly, "It's a cross between a shih-tzu and a poodle; isn't that so cool? Plus its name is kind of like a joke. Get it? Cause poo and then shi—"

Sasuke cut her off before she spoke any foul words, "I get it." he grumbled, "Why are you so keen on me getting a dog?"

Sakura looked down and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, "Because…I'm not allowed to have one, or any pet really…"

The boy sighed and took out a marker from his pencil case. He took the girl's hand and drew a circle, two dots, a muzzle, and a pair of floppy ears. It looked more like a bunny than anything, but whatever.

He closed the cap of the marker, "There. Now you have a pet."

Sakura gushed at the drawing and hugged the boy's arm, "Aw, it's so cute! Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Now I'll draw you one!"

She grabbed the marker and began drawing.

An eraser came whizzing through the air. "Haruno! Uchiha! Stop playing with eachother's hands!"

The girl quickly dropped the marker in embarrassment while the boy looked to his side, a small blush earning its way to his cheeks.

When school dismissed, the pair went to a nearby pet store to look at the puppies in the window display.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne Sasuke-kun, isn't that one so cute!"<em>

"_Hn."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A piece of hair fell from of the girl's elegant up-do. Sakura tucked the loose strand of pink hair behind her ear and sighed. A group of art enthusiasts had decided to hold an art gallery to showcase the talents of local artists in the community. She had been one of few high school students whom were invited to display their artwork.

The pinkette walked around the gallery admiring paintings, and stopped occasionally to greet fellow observers. As she took each step, a clank would emit from the heels of her shoes, and her long evening gown would lightly skim the floor.

"Ms. Haruno?"

Sakura turned around to meet the owner of the voice. A middle-aged woman wearing a royal blue dress smiled pleasantly at her while pointing at a painting.

"Are you the creator of that piece?"

The picture in question had been the one she had painted while sitting on the rooftop with Sasuke. It depicted a dark-haired male playing a French horn, while gazing over at the skyline of the city. The face of the person was hidden, aside from the visibility of an aristocratic nose and high cheekbones. Beyond the skyline was a sunset illuminating the twilight sky.

The girl nodded her head, "Yes."

The woman put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "You, my dear, have a gift. That painting emits such strong sentiment; it displays the honesty in love."

Sakura blushed at the comment. Surely, she had felt a deep emotion while painting the piece, but _love_? It wasn't love that she felt, was it?

The girl meekly bowed her head, "Thank you."

The older woman nodded and walked away.

More compliments made their way to Sakura, each noting the strong portrayal of adoration. The girl smiled and blushed at each remark. She was happy she supposed, but it felt like a part of her was missing.

"Hn. So that's what you were painting."

Sakura spun around to meet the deep baritone of the familiar voice. "S-sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha smirked as the girl ran and embraced him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura mumbled into his chest.

"It's the night of your art gallery, why wouldn't I be here?"

The girl looked up to meet dark, obsidian eyes, "But I thought you had that recital thing you had to go to?"

"I cancelled."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "But wasn't that really famous guy going to be there to critic your playing? Why'd you cancel?"

Sasuke smirked and replied coolly, "For you."

The girl blinked her eyes in confusion, "Huh?"

"I cancelled _for you_."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>your flirt finds me out, teases the crack in me…<em>

_smittens me with _hope

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Dammit!" the pink-haired girl cried out in frustration; her fists pounded against her locker, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

She sighed in defeat and leaned against the wall, "I did the one thing I swore I wouldn't do…"

"What are you talking about?" came a low, baritone voice.

Sakura looked up in surprise as she opened her mouth in shock. In a quick frenzy, she gathered her bearings and got up.

Within seconds, she had dashed away from the dark-haired male. Her head turned back to call out back to him, "Nothing!"

A furious, red blush had made its way to her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head violently, clutching her books close to her chest.

_I fell for you._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>as much as I definitely enjoy solitude—<em>

_I wouldn't mind perhaps, spending little time with you…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"—wait in the same spot, _brain_ like a parking lot. You're the traffic in my head…"

Onyx eyes rolled in arrogance; "You do know that you're off pitch, right?"

"…the reason why—hey!" The pinkette crossed her slender arms across her chest as her face flamed red.

Sasuke smirked, "Honesty, you _suck_ at singing."

Sakura turned away from her companion and huffed, "Well, _you're_ a bastard. What are you doing here anyway?"

"The concert for grandparent's day is starting, so all the performers have to wait in the music room until they're on."

The girl spun back around, "Oh."

The Uchiha glanced down at Sakura, "Why are _you_ here?"

"I was in class but everyone who was in chorus left for the concert."

Sasuke glanced around the classroom, "So you and," he pointed at Shikamaru and Choji in the back corner, "those two are the only ones in your class that _aren't_ performing?"

The girl punched the boy playfully in the arm, "Oh, shut up! You _know _I'm not a good performing arts student."

The boy raised an eyebrow; a smirk pulling at his lips, "Since when did _I _know—"

Suddenly, a warm pair of lips covered his own, sending a tingling sensation throughout his body. A jolt of adrenaline pumped through his veins, igniting his being on fire. The feeling soon vanished when Sakura broke the kiss.

A brunette male timidly bowed down his head, "Ah, Uchiha-san! I'm so sorry for bumping into you!"

Sasuke turned to face the male, sending him a glare. The stranger scurried off in fear.

The Uchiha placed two fingers to his lips, reminiscing on the encounter with the pinkette. He looked down to find her, but she had disappeared.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>uncertainty excites me, baby<em>

_who knows what's going to happen?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Sasuke! We need to talk!" a certain intent of fierce determination glimmered in her eyes as she approached the dark-haired male.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder; he was mildly surprised at the drop of the suffix that usually accompanied his name.

Sakura met his gaze, "We need to talk; it's serious."

The male scoffed in mild arrogance, "Since when have we been ever serious?" his voice dripped of sarcasm.

A wave of hurt flashed through her face and the Uchiha immediately regretted his actions. He bent down to meet her height, "I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about?" his eyes voicing deep sincerity.

Sakura drew in a breath. _She was ready. She would do _this.

She opened her mouth and began to speak, "Whenever I'm with you, my heart kind of skips a beat and sinks down to my stomach. I get these massive butterflies that travel up, causing my chest to just _pound_. And then the _kiss_ the other day…"

The girl looked away and blushed, "I realize what I'm saying sounds extremely stupid and horrendously overdone with clichés—but surprising, it's _exactly_ how I feel. Taking this all in consideration, I've come to the conclusion that…"

Sakura turned back to face the dark-haired male, "I kind of, somewhat probably like you. Maybe."

_**Kiss.**_

The Uchiha smirked down at the red-faced girl, "I think I might possibly kind of, somewhat-maybe like you too."

…

…

…

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun? Are we in a somewhat, maybe-kind of relationship now?"_

"_Aa."_

…

…

…

_fin._

* * *

><p><strong>note:<strong> SO MUCH FLUFF! A lot of this was inspired by experiences with my best friend and I. He's amazing and it's so hard for me not to fall for him—but I'm pretty sure I already have…

Happy SasuSaku month!

Please don't favorite without dropping a review!


End file.
